For some installations of solar panel arrays, the method of mounting and connecting photovoltaic modules can be restricted to an order of operations such that installation techniques appropriate for roof structures built by relatively modern construction standards are not appropriate or safe for roof structures built according to relatively older or traditional construction standards. Thus, some solar panel arrays require the use of mounting rails to support and mount photovoltaic modules, where the mounting rails can accommodate the order in which photovoltaic modules must be mounted.
Accordingly, there is a need a method of mounting photovoltaic modules, and related structure for mounting photovoltaic modules, that is appropriate for use with mounting rails constructed and configured to support a solar panel array on roof structures built according to relatively older or traditional construction standards.